1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuator device; more particularly, it pertains to an actuator device used, for example, to perform a remote control of a door lock device for automotive vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One typical example of conventional actuator devices used to actuate a door lock device for automotive vehicles will be explained below with reference to FIG. 1. The illustrated actuator device is denoted generally by reference numeral 1, and includes a casing 2 with a side opening which is closed by a cover element 3. The casing 2 has an inside space accommodating therein a reversible motor 4, a reduction gear train 5 connected to the output shaft of the motor 4, and a sector gear 6 which is in mesh with an intermediate pinion 7 of the reduction gear train 5. The sector gear 6 is carried by a shaft 8 having one end region 8a which extends through, and projects outwardly from the casing 2. A swing arm 9 is fixedly secured to the end region 8a of the shaft 8, for example by caulking, and is adapted to be connected to a rod, not shown, with which the output force of the motor 4 is transmitted to the door lock device.
This type of actuator device has to be generally mounted within a narrow inner space of a side door of the vehicle, and it is thus necessary to realize a compact and space-saving arrangement of the device as a whole. Therefore, a known actuator device of this type typically includes as its output member a swing arm which undergoes a rocking motion on the outer surface of the casing on its rear side.
The above-mentioned known arrangement of the actuator device has conventionally been classified into two types, one for right-handed doors and another for left-handed doors. That is to say, due to the provision of the swing arm on the rear side of the casing, which is to be adopted to either a right-handed door or a left-handed door, it has been conventionally considered necessary to prepare the two types of the actuator device which are mirror-symmetrical to each other.
Generally, the two types of the actuator device have to be separately assembled at least partly with exclusive components which are not interchangeable and which thus cannot be used for a different type of the actuator device. This results in difficulties in standardizing the components for minimizing the types of the components, thereby to lower the manufacturing cost of the individual components and the total device, and also to simplify the parts stock control.